Daily Lunch Summon
by kazikamikaze24
Summary: Zaku, a low-ranking Ghost Agent has only one thing to look towards during his time at school: Free Lunch! He hopes and prays that, one day, he will be able to claim a Three-Star Daemon from these free lunches that will help him rise in the ranks, yet will it be enough to make him and his Leader, a Pipe Fox, survive the missions that are to come?
1. Chapter 1

If someone was to look at him, no one would be able to say that there were any distinct factors about the person's appearance that made him memorable. This was something that the person in question knew about himself ever since he was born. He was just an average Japanese male who, up until the age of sixteen, lived the life of going to school, doing chores for his parents, and maybe did some homework when he felt like it.

At least, that was until he woke up the "sight" a month ago, as the recruiters from the guild told him. His parents had to be told of this awakening as well, but what exactly did he awaken? He awoke the only worthwhile trait about himself. At least, that would be what he, Zaku, would believe is the only worthwhile trait. He awoke the spiritual awareness to react with the "other side", which was the realm that held passive and aggressive spirits within that, every now and again, broke through the hidden barriers to explore the human world. Some caused chaos beyond all measure, while others simply came to spy on humans or even to play pranks on the unsuspecting!

Despite waking up this awareness, Zaku still found himself doing the chores, attending school like a good little boy, and had homework that he barely wanted to look at, let alone actually work on! But, despite all of that, he found himself immersed in the new world of the Ghost Agents, and enjoyed one particular benefit of being an Agent: Free Lunch!

Unlike normal lunches, may they be his mother's own or the school's stock, the Ghost Guild provided each of their Agents with a special lunch. What made these lunches so special was that they were brought to the Agent by a Daemon, giving them a hint as to what kind of lunch may be waiting for them. If you liked either the Daemon who brought the lunch to you, or the lunch enough, you could claim the Daemon as yours free of charge, which for new Agents like himself, was great. The best part of these lunches were that there were rare chances to obtain rare Three-Star Daemons, which were hard to find and purify in the city, could very much become his by this very manner!

"Master, will you not head to the roof now that it is lunch time?" The voice of his current leader, Pipe Fox, gently found its way to his ear. Pipe Fox was currently in its silver fox form, which allowed him to lay on his shoulder without a care in the world, though there was a second purpose to keeping him on his shoulder. If anyone else was an Agent, he would know since they would have been following the rather, ahem, eccentric movements Pipe Fox made when he came to school.

But those were tales for another time.

"Yes, time for lunch." Zaku whispered to himself and hurried to the roof of the school. Though it was near the start of summer, no one took the advantage of using the roof to eat their lunch, which became the perfect spot for him to eat and, hopefully, obtain a good Daemon to boot. When he was sure that no one had followed him, he opened the doors to the roof, smiling at the sight of the bare, open plain white roof tops that many a anime shared between them, and quickly closed the doors behind him. With a big grin upon his face, he pulled out a slip of paper out of his breast pocket. A seal, he was happy to note, was glowing a dull yellow, signaling that it was truly lunch time for Ghost Agents.

"Are you excited again Master?" Pipe Fox, who took the opportunity to shift into his human form, asked him with a small smile.

"I am!" Zaku replied with a look of determination suddenly claiming him. "Do you know how unfair it is that other Agents have much stronger Daemons to fight alongside them, yet we, one of many new Agents, are given simple purifying missions which do nothing but allow us to fight weak Daemon, find Magatama, and suffer the humiliation of not being able to take out wandering Three-Stars and up! Agents like me are the_ seventy-five_ percent, and I pray to the almighty to allow this lunch to grant us the passage to lower that percentage to **_seventy-four_ **percent!" Zaku could faintly hear the light clapping of his leader, and smiled at the support he was given. Despite how handsome his silver-haired friend looked with his pale blue eyes, he was a fully maxed One-Star Daemon that was more than ready to boost the defense of Phantom Daemon that were used by him.

Unfortunately, none of the Daemon in the area, nor any of the Daemon that brought him lunches, were accepted by him, which made the Pipe Fox his only Daemon. A problem, Zaku thought to himself, he hoped that the free lunch would change for him. He wasted no time to activate the seal in his hand, and quickly placed it on the ground. The seal itself pushed itself a foot away from him, allowing it to expand itself to a massive array of blue lines and kanji that brought about sparks of electricity to dance around itself. A large, glowing, rectangular pillar that reached his height raised itself from the array, flicking from darker to lighter hues of the same color, teasing him for the few seconds that the array was activated.

Then, as soon as the pillar was suspending a few inches from the array, it became the card of the Daemon that would be giving him his lunch today. The Daemon was his height, though had long, light brown hair that nearly reached down to her ankles in his opinion, though he could tell just by looking at her cherry red eyes, which nearly matched her pink dress, was an innocent Daemon. She had a few characteristics that made her unique, such as an apron for the lower half of her dress, the overall outfit reminded him of what women in England would normally wear to a formal party, and, the most unique factor about her, was her gigantic, sterling silver spoon.

Yes, he had summoned Sylvia Spoon, an Anima Two-Star Daemon that, up to his knowledge, had no skill, which made her worthless in his eyes. And yet, despite her uselessness, he still smiled, grabbed the bento box that she held in her arms, and looked down to see that she gave him fried rice with some little sausages to the side. He saw her pull her gigantic spoon towards the bento, which made him lean away from the gigantic utensil before it could hit his arms.

"What are you doing?" Sylvia Spoon looked at him with a blush upon her face.

"I want to feed you Master." Though he loved the way she called him master, Zaku knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be keeping this Daemon today, he smiled at the girl and sat down, ignoring the light chuckles from Pipe Fox as she dug out a tiny bit of his rice to shove towards his face. _'I mean, not many guys my age can say that they're being fed by a girl now can they?'_

-Author Note-

Daily Lunch Summon is a small series that I've personally played with myself while I've been playing the app game Ayakashi Ghost Guild on my android device. Essentially, in the game you have a chance, from 11:30 A.M. (U.S.A. Central Time) to 1:30 P.M. (USA Central Time), to use your Free Summon to get a free Daemon. What I did was, whenever I summoned something during this time, I'd joke to either myself or to my girlfriend about what kind of lunch the Daemon would bring to me, which eventually made me actually write this out instead of keeping it as a silly joke.

I suppose that, other than to keep me on my toes in terms of writing stuff, my main reason to write these lunch summons out is to bring more attention to the Ayakashi Ghost Guild Fanfiction section and hope that, to the fellow players of the game, will end up making their own stories to bring attention to the game/Fanfiction community. This story will, more likely than not, include Daemon that can't be obtained from the Lunch Summon; however, these particular Daemon will be more relevant to the plot, when there IS a plot, than the actual summoned Daemon itself. So, with that said, please don't expect this to be a serious tale. This is mostly for fun, humor, and overall testing my limits of writing short, unusual scenes. It is also as to why Zaku's overall description isn't, well, described. He is just a generic stock Japanese male that, maybe with time, will truly gain details to make him grow into a true main character instead of a stock character; however, that may just have to come with time.

So, until next time everyone, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	2. Chapter 2

With it being the weekend, most, if not all Ghost Agents, were called into duty to purify the general area. The twenty-five percent, aka the powerful Agents, were tasked to investigate special tasks in hopes of keeping the peace in ways that most common Agents, like himself, could not do. Heck, there were a small group of Agents that were tasked with protecting the stadium in some southern hemisphere from an evolving rampaging Daemon that threatened to send everyone attending the Ayakashi Cup to the other side. And the best part of this?

"They got all access passes to the lockers?" Pipe Fox spoke up with a curious tone. Zaku shook his head though, not that he needed to, and sat at his lonely corner of the lunch hall.

"They get to go on an all access vacation afterwards! Two weeks. Let me repeat that...Two _weeks_ all to themselves in some sort of tropical paradise that I'll never get to experience because-"

"Because you don't want to take time and build up a team?"

"No, because I don't have the money or the likelihood to get a nice, pushy job when I get older that can afford it!" Though, to be fair, it wasn't as if he really wanted to go on vacation right now anyway. There was a chance that he wouldn't be able to get his free lunch from the guild due to the different time zones, and he knew that he would most likely be sleeping when the time to summon was upon him. Speaking of summoning, he glanced at the seal talisman, and smiled at the glowing array that shimmered before him. "It's time to test lady luck!"

"Hurray!" Pipe Fox cheered from behind. Within seconds, the talisman was placed on the table, pushed itself away from him, and created a small light show that, to anyone who wasn't an Agent, would be strange to them. But to the Agents that remained in the lunch hall at the moment, this sort of scene was commonplace, which meant that no one found it out of the ordinary, or had any reason to ask for the summoning to be taken elsewhere. When the seal finally revealed the Daemon that was to serve him lunch today, Zaku couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"I hope you're in the mood for a cold treat master." The Daemon that appeared had light blue hair that, for the most part, went down to her small yet average-sized breasts. Her outfit consisted of a small sports bra-like top that not only revealed her shoulders to the world, but had sleeves that went past her finger tips. The red straps on her chest went around her neck, yet Zaku personally believed that they were there to, ahem, show the curve of her breats to show that she wasn't some sort of loli.

Not that he had anything against loli-shaped Daemon, but they weren't for him.

She wore a short blue skirt that threatened to show what hid underneath the cloth, and had two red ropes tied in a loop on her hips. The only other traits to note was her headband, which had a perfect representation of a snow flake on it, and the four diamond icicles, which were about the length of her arms might he add, that hovered behind her. Yes, he had a Snow Sprite, a Phantom One-Star Daemon, and he was actually happy about this Daemon.

"So what kind of ice cream do you have for Pipe Fox and I today Snow Sprite?" The Daemon in question smiled and, instead of having a bento box in hand, made three ice cream cones appear in her grasp. Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry were the flavors of today it seemed.

"I have chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream cones for us to share today master!" Snow Sprite drooled at the sight of her own special lunch. Well, Zaku supposed that they were actually snacks instead of a full lunch, but he still had an emergency meal in his bag for situations like these. "I wanted to get some green tea ice cream, but the Guild wouldn't raise my allowance to buy some for us to try." Despite the pout Snow Sprite wore upon her face, Zaku smiled and reached for strawberry, which was his favorite flavor of ice cream, an was about to lick the tasty treat when he suddenly felt something cold press itself against his forehead.

"...I'll be patient." The hovering icicle that Snow Sprite used to stop him rejoined the others, which allowed for the Daemon to give Pipe Fox the chocolate ice cream cone that he liked to eat. With each of them now holding their own special cone, the trio glanced at each other and nodded. It was time to lick their special lunch.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Zaku turned around to see a hooded Agent running past a row of tables further away from them in the lunch hall. The hood of his robe seemed to be covered in some sort of yellow mush, which caused Zaku to wonder just what had happened. That was, until a yellow blur shot through in the air towards the Agent.

"But you haven't even tried my super lucky egg yet!"

"I don't even like eggs! Get away from me now!" Though the flying Daemon, which was a Harpy, and the Agent continued to run around like children. Well, fly in the Harpy's case, laughter echoed around them as scenes like these were commonplace with the Ghost Agents. Pipe Fox especially seemed to be enjoying himself with the Agent trying to escape his lunch. It was then that Zaku recalled something about Snow Sprite that, in the past where she was summoned before him, he should have remembered right away.

Snow Sprite is a Phantom, which Pipe Fox was. Both Daemon slightly increased Phantom defense, which would power each other up to take some hits if need be. Though both Daemon were defensive, Snow Sprite was known to be more offensive with the use of their icicles, which would help them take out some stronger opponents from a distance instead of getting in real close. She certainly wasn't a Three-Star Daemon like he wanted; however, if he had to boost his overall team in terms of giving Pipe Fox company, Snow Sprite wasn't a bad choice at all.

"Master, you're dripping!"

"Ah!"

But he could worry about increasing the potential of his team later. Right now, he had to worry about enjoying the strawberry ice cream that threatened to melt in his hand. With that, he licked.

"Oh, it has real strawberries in it!"

-Author Note-

So, since I forgot to do this in the previous chapter, I figured I'd put it down right here. I don't own Ayakashi Ghost Guild, or any of the Daemons within it. Original Characters I do own, but I doubt that will matter in the long run anyway. With that said, the main reason why two Lunch Summons were shown is due to me having two devices (an Ipod and an Android phone) that I use to play the game on. The Ipod use to belong to my girlfriend; however, the screen got cracked, she obtained a new, better Ipod, and I wanted the old one so her old account, which she barely played before getting into the game seriously, would be put to use in a fun way.

Ironically, it was my main account that pulled the Harpy, which I don't like as much in comparison to Snow Sprite, who helped me out immensely when I first began playing. So, despite technically I should have done a scene with the Harpy having the spotlight, Snow Sprite got the role, though I did use Harpy in the end. Also, to those that may be wondering, yes, the Ayakashi Cup is an actual event that is currently active at the moment, which I'm hoping I can claim the level 80 award without too much of a hassle on my end, with the main purpose is for the player to protect the stadium area from the Ayakashi Cup Hellion.

So, until next time readers, followers, and hopefully some future reviewers, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	3. Chapter 3

Today was just supposed to be another average day where Zaku had to go to school, do some homework, perform some of his daily Agent duties, and clean the house right before going to bed. Today should have had Zaku and his Pipe Fox talking to each other about how the twenty-five percent of Ghost Agents were the only Agents to actually have special, unique Daemon whereas people like himself couldn't get anything special for themselves. If he would have obtained a Snow Sprite from his Free Lunch today, he would have went with his instincts and decided to claim her as his very second Daemon. If he would have obtained any particular Daemon, he may or may not have asked it to join him, depending on what came to him of course.

Unfortunately, something unexpected had happened.

It started out normally. The lunch bell rang for the day, allowing Zaku to head up to the roof of the high school he attended with Pipe Fox on his shoulder yet again. He sat down up against the doors with his actual lunch still hidden so he wouldn't offend the appearing Daemon, and brought out the talisman that would initiate the array. Its glow brought about a smile upon Zaku's face right before he activated it, and allowed the talisman to fall to the ground. The seal acted as it normally did, pushing itself away from him and expanded itself so the unknown Daemon could appear right in front of him.

When the pillar of light appeared from the seal, Zaku couldn't help but to widen his eyes at the slight unstable pulse it let loose, as he hadn't seen it happen before. He knew something was wrong when the pillar, instead of it losing its glow to reveal the Daemon that would be feeding him today, compressed itself into a small sphere and shot forward towards him. He ducked with a scream, hoping that he wouldn't lose its head due to a faulty summon; however, a gasp made him look up seconds after he ducked to see Pipe Fox, his first Daemon, was currently holding his throat.

"Pipe Fox!" Said Daemon looked at him with a pleading expression that was mixed amongst the pain. Zaku slid behind him and hoped that he could remember what those health classes he took while growing up taught him about that manuver! Wait, what was it called? Hoenheim Maneuver? No, was it the Hoenn's Out Maneuver?

"H-Help Me!" The harsh sound of Pipe Fox's voice broke Zaku from his thoughts and made him act on instinct to bring his hands around his Daemon's stomach, fist to hand, and made a thrust motion. When he didn't hear anything but a choking sound, Zaku performed the action several more times, each a bit more forceful than the last. Another choke filled his ears, and with the fear that he may be losing his Daemon right in his very arms, Zaku let loose a scream as he performed the final thrust, freeing two things from this world. The first happened to be Pipe Fox's throat, allowing for the Daemon to breathe in all the fresh air he needed to survive. The second, on the other hand, was a little less important...

"Oh, it's called the Heimlich Maneuver!" A sudden strike to his head caused Zaku to fall to the ground, allowing his face to meet the ground instantly. When he turned around, he found himself looking at a startled Pipe Fox, which did not look happy at all.

"You didn't even know what you did to me?!"

"I knew what I was doing!" Zaku replied with a shake of his hands. "I just couldn't remember the name of the procedure is all..." When he placed his hands on the ground to help him stand up, Zaku didn't expect to touch something slimy, and instantly pulled away from the unusual sensation. The source, he noticed seconds after, was a small, green gemstone that looked similar to a curved teardrop that he knew all too well. The gemstone in front of him were one of three very important food sources for a Daemon to consume, as without the proper gemstone, the Daemon would have to rely on consuming other Daemon to survive.

Zaku was currently looking at the Tourmaline Magatama, the preferred snack of an Anima Daemon. Instantly, neither master or leader were happy with the results of the free lunch that day. How could the Guild allow for a Magatama to randomly be sent out like that?

"Well," Pipe Fox began, "that explains why I suddenly tasted metal and gunpowder..."

"This is an outrage!" Zaku yelled, mostly to himself than to Pipe Fox. "How could the Guild be so senseless? They nearly killed you Pipe Fox because they were so stupid to just send out anything that wasn't an actual Daemon! Why do Magatama even count as Daemon in the first place? They can't even think!"

"Maybe the Guild were just too busy to send out someone, or perhaps the kitchen didn't have an actual lunch prepared. You did run up to the roof after all, which means that you were probably the first of many to perform the ritual master."

"That's even worse!" Pipe Fox's words had no effect to calm down his master. In fact, he may have even made him furious if he had to be honest with himself. "The chefs down at the kitchens should have had Daemon preparing their lunches at least half an hour before the actual lunch summon could be activated in order to ensure that no one could get hurt like that! Hell, considering how many Agents are in Japan alone, they'll need at _least_ an hour to prepare their individual lunches, yet what do we get? A Magatama that doesn't even match your typing!" Seconds after he finished speaking, loud, unrestrained laughter filled his ears, startling him the moment he heard it. Where was it coming from, were his initial thoughts as he looked around with a glance. There were no places for anyone to hide in front of him, as this particular roof was bare of any buildings, air conditioning units, or generators to hide someone from view. In fact, the only building that was on the roof was the entrance to the roof itself.

_'Wait!'_ Zaku paused. _'The roof...'_ He looked down at his feet, taking notice of a shadow that not only didn't belong to him, but was frequently moving along with the laughing he was hearing. He turned to Pipe Fox, who was looking around for the source of laughter as well, and followed the sight of his eyes trailing to the top of the roof above them. "Ugh, this has to be one of my highest complaints about the guild itself! If it wasn't for the fact that I still have my dream to push my forward, I'd be done with being an Agent at all!"

During his fake, additional rant, Pipe Fox turned into his true form and climbed to the roof of the entrance. Moments after he could no longer see his furry friend, a loud, surprised scream occurred as the source of the laughter fell off its hiding spot. Zaku, out of instinct more than actual care, extended his arms out and caught the stranger, though he wasn't prepared for the sudden change in weight, causing him to fall in the process. He good deed for the day was rewarded with an amazing sight that he never expected to see at such a close range.

_'Such big breasts!'_ The silver haired woman whose curly hair went past her shoulders was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her white, see-through robes coiled around her arms like a snake would surround its prey, though what had him in a daze were her breasts, which he wouldn't deny in taking a long, mental photograph of the pair. It also didn't help that the black dress she wore showed plenty of cleavage, her bare shoulders, and the sides of her ribs to him with a slit on the right that also showed him plenty of thigh. It was the jingle from her silver necklace that stirred him from his trance, as the mystery woman had jumped out of his arms, and was now near the edge of one of the buildings.

"Oh, thanks for catching me, but I got to go now. I hope the next lunch summon goes better than this one, haha!" And, with that, the mystery woman dashed for the side of the building, preparing to lunge off it; however, she was intercepted by Pipe Fox, who jumped off the entrance roof in his fox form, and quickly changed back to his human form to force her to back off.

"You're not going anywhere intruder!" Much to Zaku and Pipe Fox's surprise, the woman leaned downwards, allowing for the One-Star to fall past her to the ground, and stood on the protective fence that surrounded the roof. She took a good long look at Zaku before smiling at him.

"The name's Koko!" With that, the woman winked before falling off the fence to the ground before. Startled, he ran to the very part of the fence that she stood on, only to see no one falling to their death, or flying away from the school. Not that anyone who wasn't a Ghost Agent could see her anyway, but still...

"I'm sorry master. I let her get away!" Pipe Fox spoke up from behind, which caused Zaku to look at him. With the exception of a frown on his Daemon's face, the One-Star looked unharmed, which was what mattered most to him. It was then that both of their stomaches growled, causing the duo to look at one another before laughing at each other. "I guess I need to work out a bit more if doing a climb and jumping got me this hungry."

"How about we take on a cleansing mission or two after school?" Zaku walked back over to his lunch, which was surprisingly unharmed in his fall, and opened it. Right before he grabbed his chopsticks, he quickly rummaged through his bag and pulled out some sealed Obsidian Magatama cards and handed them to Pipe Fox. Though his leader was maxed in terms of his skills and level, it never hurt to reward his friend with a snack every now and again. Within moments of the first bites being taken, the mystery woman was all but a faint memory to them, as they had better things to worry about...

Such as how they would get a refund for the lunch that nearly killed his Daemon!

-Author Note-

So, funny enough, my lunch summon for the day was a Tourmaline Magatama, which I thought would be quite too short of a chapter to write solely on it. With that said, I did a quick Virtual Rare Summon, which anyone can do on the Ayakashi Ghost Guild Wiki, to see what I should possibly make a mission based on. Instead of getting something I could use for a mission, I found myself entertaining a very different idea for a subplot for a story that, technically, has no plot, and decided to start laying the foundation on it.

Whether I use it or not is up in the air, but my girlfriend and I are bouncing ideas back and forth about what to exactly do. Needless to say, I'm having a blast with this random story so far! Also, my girlfriend is in the process of making a nice chibi of Pipe Fox for the cover of this story, which is very awesome for not only this story, but for me as well since I'll most likely post it on the Facebook's Ayakashi page and hope that more people will get the interest of writing their own Ayakashi Fanfiction. One can dream...

So, until next time, stay golden!


	4. Chapter 4

A few streets down from the school Zaku attended was a small, neglected antique store that rarely opened its doors to anyone in particular. When Zaku passed it during his walks to and from school, it always seemed closed with a single light being on somewhere in the back of the building, which led him to believe that the owner of the shop was either a private dealer, or had died with the building being cared for by someone who didn't want the shop at all. What led to him actually entering the shop was due to him awakening the "sight", though he wished that he wasn't dragged out of the school by two Agents just to see what the antique shop held inside.

The shop itself held many antiques of various sizes and functions. Some, such as ancient telephones, war memorabilia, and armor could no longer be used in modern day society. That didn't mean that the various weapons that were in the shop, like the guns that littered the wall, the swords that stood guard at each corner of the room and shelves, and various other items that could do potential harm or be of use weren't included in the shop. It wouldn't be until after Zaku became an Agent did he learn that each and every item in the shop was actually a sealed Daemon, which pretty much meant that the Daemon was in an enforced sleep, and that this shop was one of many outposts for Agents to restock their wares. The "wares" in question varied depending on what the Agent needed, yet this shop would soon serve a completely different purpose.

A Customer Representative Building.

"Do you understand that this is two days in a row that I've obtained a Magatama from the lunch summon? Two times that I've nearly been choked to death, and two times that my Daemon has had to have the Heimlich Maneuver done on him just to ensure that he didn't die! I want some compensation for this stupidity!" The elderly Agent sighed at him from behind the counter. Unlike normal times, where most of the building would be dark, the entire room was lit, allowing Zaku to see a wrinkled old man who, fortunately for men his age, had a full head of grey hair that barely tickled the tip of his ears.

"Like I told you yesterday kid, I can't give you another lunch to replace what you were given. The Magatama is, technically, a lunch for the Daemon-"

"I don't even have an Anima Daemon on my team!"

"But that doesn't mean that the lunch will always be for you kid. Plus, today's lunch was an Obsidian Magatama right?" The black stone was currently on the counter, which allowed for the two of them to stare at the cause of this argument in the first place. Zaku, not that he would tell this to the old Agent, had quite a difficult time making Pipe Fox spit the Obsidian Magatama out. It wouldn't do him any justice to allow his leader to eat the evidence after all...

"Oh come on!" Zaku replied with a groan. There had to be something that they could do for him. This was his second time obtaining a Magatama instead of an actual lunch! Two days of eating only a single lunch, which meant that he was quite hungry to boot. "Could I at least get a Daemon for compensation for my troubles?"

"Sure," The old man spoke up, causing Zaku to smile at the positive word, "but only if you give me both the Magatama and four hundred and twenty silver. I'll even let you pick out the One-Star Daemon from my current stock!" The current stock, which happened to be in a small booklet that the old man had by the register, was labeled _Beginner's List of Items and Daemon_, which instantly put Zaku back in a bad mood. The only thing he could get in that price range that he would actually be happy with would be a Snow Sprite, Ameno Uzume, or Kotetsu, which weren't all that special in the long run. Sure, Zaku had been playing with the idea of adding a Snow Sprite to his team, but Ameno Uzume and Kotetsu were beginner Daemon that were given to new Agents as their partners. He wanted something unique for his team, not something that anyone can just go and buy from an outpost!

"What about any of the other Daemon that are sealed around the room?" Zaku simply had to ask. There was no point in keeping so many Daemon sealed if you weren't prepared to sell them to the general public of Ghost Agents! The old man gave him a curious look, which put him on edge for some reason.

"Do you happen to have at least ten Silver Apples?" Silver Apples were a special currency that found its use for bargaining for special Daemon and getting rare items, such as Cabal Chains or legally expanding your right to hold on to more Daemon at a given time. Basic level Agents like himself were only allowed to carry one hundred Daemon at any given time, which was mostly due to Agents being forced to purify wandering wild Daemon and turn them into the Guild if the Agent wasn't going to keep or fuse them into another Daemon.

"Yes, I have ten, but I don't need a new permit for the holding count of my Daemon." The old man smirked before leaning in with a wave of his hand. Zaku leaned in at the gesture, knowing full well that there may be some select, secret information he was about to hear.

"Cabal Chains would be your best bet at the moment. Rumors say that the Rat Clan has been on the attack, causing some chaos for the local Ghost Agents, but nobody knows why. They've been mostly sighted in tourist traps, but sightings have been noted around this area too! So it might be best for you to get a hold of some Cabal Chains kid." Wait a minute...This guy was attempting to make a quick buck on him! Well, a quick apple, but the specifics didn't matter!

"I think not!" Zaku pulled away, grabbing the Obsidian Magatama at the same time. He was fortunate that Pipe Fox was currently waiting outside, or else he would most likely be hearing how it would be best to invest in some Cabal Chains. Zaku wasn't born a sucker, and he wouldn't be swindled like one either! "I'll come back some other time, and tell that kitchen crew that I'm expecting better service from them too!" With that, Zaku stormed out of the shop without a moment to waste. As he closed the door behind him, he turned to see Pipe Fox shaking his head to the left, causing Zaku to give him a stern look. "What?"

"At the rate you're going master, I'm fearing that you won't ever rise in rank to obtain better missions. Don't you want to stop purifying Pillow Phantoms and Kaedes?" Pipe Fox had a point, as not only were those two Daemon in particular very worthless to deal with, but were also well populated around the neighborhood, which meant that he normally sold all of the Daemon straight back to the Guild.

At least he didn't have to worry about Dartz, which were normally found by the Red Light Districts. Those Daemon were ditsy beyond belief, and required being controlled by others just to function right!

"Of course I want to! I just want some better Daemon so I can ensure that we'll be better off in the serious missions than just going in with Wind Weasels and Pillow Phantoms by our side."

"Well you're not gonna pick up any better Daemon just by complaining in front of the shop ya know." Both master and Daemon looked around to see who was talking to them. When no one revealed themselves, Zaku was about to continue talking when he noticed a shadow began to loom over him. Literally. He, at that point, stuck out his arms and caught whatever ended up in his arms. "Ah, my poor, unfortunate hero is here to save me again!"

"Oh. It's you." Pipe Fox spoke in a cautious tone at the sight of the mystery woman known as Koko. How she survived the fall from the roof confused Zaku still, though the fact that he caught her instead of moving out of the way so she could hit the ground confused him even more. It wasn't as if she was his girlfriend or anything.

"So what are you doing here of all places?" Zaku asked as he bent down so Koko could get out of his arms. Koko seemed a bit reluctant to leave his arms, but eventually slid out of his grasp to stand right next to him with a sigh.

"It isn't illegal to follow your favorite series." That comment caused Zaku to raise a brow and turned to Pipe Fox, who shrugged in response to his gaze. Just what did she mean?

"Favorite series?" Koko giggled at that. What was so funny about what he said?

"You don't get it do you?" She entered another giggle fit, causing Zaku to get slightly annoyed with her. Why wouldn't she just say what was so funny already!? When it looked like she calmed down, she smiled at him. "I find you to be the funniest thing around me!"

"I-I am _not_ some sort of comedy sketch you can just tune in and watch woman!"

"Pfh, hahahahahaha!" A large, humor filled smile appeared on Koko's face, which made her look cute to Zaku. That didn't dismiss how annoyed he was at the moment though. "That is what I like about you so much! You just know how to liven things up around you whether you want to or not. There is never a boring event with you!"

"S-So it **is** true!" A strong, male voice interrupted. Zaku turned around to see a tall, masculine man whose appearance screamed dangerous if Zaku ever saw it. The man had very short, white hair with a single scar that traveled from the middle of his forehead down towards the bottom of the left side of his jaw, and had several lip piercings to give him a tougher look. He wore a white jacket over a yellow stripped button-up that was unbuttoned to reveal his muscular physique, and brown dress pants that were held up with a large brown leather belt. He had other accessories, such as several dull grey necklaces that looped around his neck, a small chain on the left side of his hip that had silver skulls attached, and a bulge in his right pocket that he was sure was some sort of weapon since it was too thin to simply be a cellphone.

Needless to say, Zaku suddenly found himself in a sticky situation. He, for a moment, considered recalling Pipe Fox into his card form and running right back into the shop where the Agent can provide the best backup for him when he found the air around them dropping several degrees. He briefly turned his head to see Koko glaring daggers at the dangerous man for reasons unknown. Reasons that, hopefully, didn't include himself.

"So you finally found me huh?" Koko crossed her arms and released a breath of air. What was up with her attitude all of a sudden? "What took you so long huh!" The man stood up straight, as if he was being commanded by a superior officer. It completely went against the serious, gangster persona that he had going for him, which made Zaku feel more at ease around the man.

"I-I have been tr-trying to find you for at least a month now Koko!" The man shouted with a stutter, which didn't seem to have any effect on Koko. If anything, it angered her more.

"Apparently you haven't been looking for me with all of your resources since it took you over a month to find me!" The man took a step back in either shock or fear. Which one Zaku couldn't tell...

"You know as well as I do that there aren't as many members of the Rat Clan due to those pesky Agents and Dora sealing us away over the past few months! That is why I went to the party so I could hopefully recruit new members to our gang!" If Koko wasn't angry before, she was furious at this point. Were these two...dating?

"And here comes the heart of the matter. The PARTY!" Koko shouted, causing Zaku and the mystery man to wince in unison. Why was Pipe Fox not wincing alongside them, he wondered? At least until he realized that Pipe Fox was slightly glowing, signaling the use of Bewitchment. That sly fox was trying to stay in his own little world at the moment... "You just HAD to go to the party instead of spending vacation with me, your girlfriend!" The man now had a look of fury etched upon his face. A look that would most likely cause fists to be thrown if no one was careful to watch what they said.

"It isn't everyday that a member of the Rat Clan is invited to something so prestigious like that and you know that Rat Clan Koko!" Koko, who Zaku finally realized that she was a Daemon, gave the man a harsh glare that spelled no good news for anyone caught in its sight. Fortunately for him, the punk of a Daemon was the one in trouble, not him.

"You just wanted to see your precious Mira, Rat Clan Boss, and don't you DARE deny the truth!" The man, who was now revealed to be the boss of the Rat Clan Daemons, tightened his fists and seemed to make a move towards either roughly grabbing Koko, or punching her. Zaku couldn't tell which was about to happen, but he wouldn't let things escalate too far!

"For the last time I do not have a crush on Mira!" Rat Clan Boss charged forward, forcing Zaku to do something that he secretly knew was stupid beyond all reason, yet had to do it anyway. He had to do it to protect someone that laughed at his misery, and found him amusing to watch like a TV show.

Maybe he should have just let the two fight out their differences after all...

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" Zaku stepped in between Koko and Boss with his arms spread further out to deter the Daemon from advancing any further. Instead of deterring the Daemon from advancing, the Daemon grabbed his left arm and bent it back, enacting a scream from Zaku, making Koko jump forward to grab Rat Clan Boss' throat, and making Pipe Fox punch the arm that had Zaku's left arm to make it let go.

"You're not going to hurt him!" Koko and Pipe Fox shouted in unison, though it wouldn't dawn upon them that they spoke at the same time until much later. What did occur was that, when Koko collided into Rat Clan Boss, the two of them tumbled in a ball further down the street, causing Pipe Fox to follow and ensure that the offending Daemon would run off. Zaku wished that he could have seen what else happened, but the pain in his arm became too hot to ignore any further, and he closed his eyes tightly to hopefully numb the pain as he fell to the ground. A loud jingle caught his attention, and he suddenly felt a pair of cold hands grab his broken arm, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't worry..." A soft, gentle voice spoke. Zaku tried to open his eyes, but could only see a blue and white blur standing by him with a light blue glow surrounding her. Whatever the stranger was doing to him had caused his arm to hurt even more, making him want to push her away from him and go to the hospital. At least, until he felt a single, painful pop that made him pause in agony. From that point, the pain disappeared from his arm, and in its place stood a soothing sensation that made the limb warm and tingly.

"My arm..."

"Is healed yes?" Now that the pain was gone, Zaku was able to open his eyes to see the one who took away his pain, and he honestly couldn't say that he didn't like what was revealed to him. The girl was very cute with her sea blue eyes and the blue and pink ribbons, which matched her maid-like outfit, clashed against her light brown hair. Her hair, might he add, had a pair of braids that were looped, granting her a very innocent look the likes of which he had never seen before. The best part about her maid-like dress was the dark pink flower with its yellow center, which clung to the collar of her outfit, as it had a pink ribbon wrapped behind it.

Zaku, after he had his fill on looking at his savior, moved his healed arm to see if he had any trouble moving it. Much to his shock, it didn't! This girl, no, Daemon (she had to be, he thought) provided him with a Grade-A healing that not many Daemon would ever do at the Guild for low ranking members like himself! She was certainly one of a kind in his eyes.

"It's completely healed! Thank you very much!" The Daemon giggled at him and flashed him a sincere smile. He felt even better seeing such a wonderful, peaceful smile.

"No problem at all. Now do you know where your master is by chance? He shouldn't have left his Daemon to get injured by a wild Daemon after all!" Wait. Did he just hear that right? Zaku wouldn't get the chance to think on what she had said as Pipe Fox, who looked sweaty but otherwise fine, had returned to him.

"I'm sorry...but the two of them...went off on separate...ways!" The unknown Daemon placed her hands upon Pipe Fox's face, making his leader widen his eyes upon contact.

"Don't worry about a thing." She whispered as the blue glow returned once more. As he watched the healing process take place, an arm wrapped itself around Zaku's neck, pulling him towards its owner.

"Now she, kiddo, would be a fantastic Daemon for you to own." The owner of the antique shop, aka the Guild Outpost, said with the biggest grin on his face. Oh this sly mother- "She heals, doesn't like to fight, so she'd be a great Divina amplifier, and she is quite easy on the eyes isn't she! Since I feel bad about not working with ya earlier inside the shop, I'll give you a great deal on her. How does fifty Silver Apples sound?" A 'thud' could be heard, causing Zaku to focus back on the female Daemon and Pipe Fox; however, he was surprised to see Pipe Fox on the ground with a dazed look on his face. The female Daemon, on the other hand, looked confused.

"Wait..." She pointed at him. Did he do something wrong, or did she fear the idea of being sold to another owner? "You're a human?"

"Uh, yea." Zaku nodded with a small, awkward smile. "I'm Pipe Fox's master, Zaku, and you are?" At that, she bowed, yet he had a feeling the confused expression hadn't disappeared.

"I'm Nightingale..." As she leaned back into place, the old man had pushed him into the road, making him witness the female Daemon grab at nothing but air as he fell. What the hell was her problem! "I'm sorry sir..." She turned her head towards him with a serious expression upon her face. What was up with the shift in moods all of a sudden? "But I am supposed to only heal Daemon, and I don't want to get my license revoked!" There, for a single moment, was the peaceful look of the Nightingale that he was introduced to. It disappeared a blink of the eyes later, and the cold personality returned with determination glaring upon him. "So please...let me break your arm back into pieces!" Fortunately for him, the old man grabbed her from behind, allowing for Pipe Fox to jump in front of him as a meat shield.

"Leave while you can kid, ugh!" The Daemon began to glow bright blue again, causing Zaku to quickly stand and take a step back. Daemon were violent these days weren't they? "I won't be able to hold her for long!"

"Thanks old man!" Zaku and Pipe Fox shouted as they ran back towards the school. The duo glanced at each other with fear mirroring in the others eyes, making them realize a single fact. Well, other than the fact that these lunches were starting to cause more trouble than they were worth...

Girls were crazy!

-Author Note-

Hello readers! As usual, I don't own Ayakashi Ghost Guild, or any other references that find their way in here! With that said, I apologize for not posting this earlier yesterday, but I was quite busy attending to some college issues for the next semester, so here it is! Unfortunately for Zaku, I pulled another Magatama from my Lunch Summon, which meant another spin on the Virtual Rare Summon for him, and I obtained Nightingale. Now, I originally was just going to have her as a nurse to heal him in this chapter, but her description on the Wiki confused me:

_"A nurse with special healing abilities. She is devoted to caring for injured Daemons, and her caring smile and angelic kindness is said to heal the soul as well as the body."_

That is all fine and dandy, at least, until we see her personal quote:

_"Are you injured, Player's name? Come. Allow me to heal you..."_

So, can she heal humans as well, or does she prefer to only heal Daemons? I decided to take my own spin on the confusion, and stuck with the idea that, while she CAN heal humans, they have to be her master to gain such a healing. Any humans that obtained a healing from her without being her master must be ordered to by her actual human. Otherwise, she won't heal them in fear of losing her healing practice, or, if you will, her Hippocratic Oath skill, which increases Divina Attack. A fun spin am I right?

Anyway, I am in the process of writing today's (7/2/14) chapter for Daily Lunch Summon, and will either post it tonight, or sometime the next day. Either way, expect some random stuff to happen in the next chapter, and please review! I won't really know if people are enjoying this or not if I don't receive feedback after all...

So, until next time, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	5. Chapter 5

After the events of the past few days, Zaku found himself carefully leaving the safety of the school as he walked on to the roof of it. He didn't know if Rat Clan Koko would be hiding in her special seat or not, but he did know that he had one good thing to look forward to this time around. What might it be, someone who knew him might have asked? Well, he had his mom prepare for him a double lunch! He had twice the serving of rice, beef satay, and fried vegetables with a small side of fish so he could have a cleanser for his mouth. This lunch was special to him, and he didn't want anything bad to happen to it! So, with that said, Zaku brought it out in front of him and prepared his chopsticks.

"Wait," Pipe Fox spoke up from his left, "Aren't you going to perform your lunch summon master?" If Zaku had to be honest with himself, he had a bad feeling about today's lunch summon in particular. Sure, the past few days nearly killed him and Pipe Fox in more ways than one, but those were completely random events that fell upon his lap. Today was different. Today had the winds of change moving across the land, and he wanted no part in this strangeness.

"I don't think summoning will be a good idea Pipe Fox." If Pipe Fox was a snake Daemon, he was sure that he would see his leader's jaw fall straight to the ground in shock. He knew that he was sounding crazy and quite not like himself, but he had a gut feeling about this summon... A feeling he didn't want to face! He supposed that Pipe Fox felt his caution since the Daemon bent down to his level and took the talisman from his pocket, enacting Zaku to try and grab it back from him.

"Here," Pipe Fox handed the talisman back before Zaku could even get up from his spot to grab it, "don't worry about what has happened over the past few days master." A smile graced his leading Daemon's face. "If you start to skip summoning during lunch time master, then you'll soon do it again and again up until the very day that you forget your goal of obtaining the very best Daemon that you can from the Guild via free lunch. Didn't you say that you wanted to escape the seventy-five percent of Agents who never got to do anything with their life, and join those who get selected for special missions?" Zaku nodded with his eyes never leaving the talisman that he now held. Lunch summons were the gateway for basic Agents to claim their own Three-Star Daemon without worrying about facing a threat that they couldn't face in the real world. Many who wanted Daemons by this method were looked down upon, yet that isn't to say that there weren't reasons that people waited on hands and feet for this once a day summon.

There were rumors of actual lists that knew which Three-Star Daemons were allowed to be included in the lunch summon since they weren't too powerful for Agents to use in their teams. Zaku personally saw someone summon a High Elf, which is a Three-Star Phantom Daemon, right before his very eyes, and knew that there was a chance that he, one day, could claim one for himself if he kept at it! Phantoms seemed to hold the most Three-Stars in terms of the rumored lists, with Anima holding none supposedly, but one day he didn't care if the Daemon in question was a Divina or an Anima! He, one day, would get a Three-Star from that free lunch summon!

And nothing would stop him from activating the talisman! Not him. Not Pipe Fox. Not Rat Clan Koko, and definitely not some stupid gut feeling that didn't matter to him!

"Stand back Pipe Fox!" Zaku shouted as he channeled some of his own spirit into the talisman, causing it to activate. "I'm going to get myself a lunch!" The smile on Pipe Fox's face grew as he jumped away from him, allowing for the talisman to fall from his hand, and push itself away by a few steps. The array expanded from the talisman, glowing a bright, shimmering gold that spun counterclockwise with the seal in the center of it spinning clockwise. The pillar that grew from this seal shined the exact color of the seal, yet kept on rising up until it reached his height.

At that point, the seal dimmed down, and the pillar changed into the Daemon that would be feeding him today. He recognized her instantly, as she is considered one of the three main starting Daemon Ghost Agents are given when they join the Guild, by her unique outfit. She barely wore any clothes, which showed off how thin and smooth her skin was, but covered her breasts with a cloth bra of sorts and a pair of short blue shorts. No, he didn't mean swim trunk length, but possibly booty shorts length, which wasn't exactly a sin to see her wear. Past that, she wore white, ceremonial cloth around her arms that folded behind her back and went down to her ankles in terms of length. She also wore blue stocking that not only matched her shorts, but wore some armored knee guard that had a weird, yin-yang-like symbol that made her red sandals stand out. With her green hair, her two black cones that were placed on the side of her head to, in his opinion, hide more of her hair, and her carefree blue eyes, it wasn't hard to know who this Daemon was right away.

Ameno Uzume, a Daemon that was well known for dancing to get Amaterasu to leave her cave. There were even rumors that she danced a second time for her naked, but that situation occurred before he was even an Agent, so he didn't know if it was true or false. Much to Zaku's confusion, a drum roll began, which didn't make sense since there were no band practices during lunch.

"I am..." Ameno began before she twirled towards him. Was she performing ballet for him, like a show before eating lunch type of thing? She stopped mere steps in front of him, allowing him to get a full view of her backside, which she must have liked because she had a playful look in her eye as she turned her head to see him. "Ameno Uzume, and I..." Faster than he ever expected for someone so close to be, she spun once more, extending her right leg to perform a final kick of her leg before planting it right in front of him. The pure, happy expression on her face would have been so beautiful to him had she not did the most horrible thing anyone could have done to him in that moment.

She kicked his lunch out of his lap!

"And I want to become your next Daemon!" To her, the way she put together her opening act may have been perfect. No, it became flawless with the inclusion of the music she picked to match the manner she wanted her dance to flow! His attention was all upon her and the way she moved...the way she looked...and her voice kept him focused on herself instead of just her body! So why was he now looking to the sky at some black splotch with tears in his eyes?

"My...lunch..."

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Zaku looked at her with his face marked in sadness. A sadness that few could ever claim that they shared an experience in. The sadness of having a wonderful lunch taken away from you even before you could even take a single sniff of its deliciousness, let alone an actual bite to send your taste buds into heaven!

"You kicked...my lunch...out of my lap!" Pipe Fox bent down and began to rub his master's back, hoping that the action would begin to sooth his master's sorrow.

"Master has been starving for the past few days around this time due to some...unfortunate circumstances with the lunch summon service the Guild provides. He decided to get a double serving of his favorite lunch made from his mother, yet you accidentally kicked it out of his lap with your little dance show."

"Did you just call my magnificent performance a, and I quote, _'Little Dance Show'_?" Pipe Fox stood up and, from what Zaku could tell, took a few steps towards Ameno Uzume with a glare upon his face. Pipe Fox, over the past few days, wasn't happy with the turn of events that have been happening around his master, and had been hoping that his master's life would start turning back to normal soon. A small sob escaped Zaku's throat, and in moments he suddenly saw Ameno Uzume bend down to his level with a brown bag in her hands. Was that...

"Is that...for me?" The female Daemon smiled and gave him a quick nod. She was truly an angel amongst the crap he was getting over the past few days! She actually brought food for him! He felt the words "Thank you" form on his tongue as he reached for the lunch she had for him, only for her to jump away, kicking off his chest to push him to the ground in the process! "Oi," He shouted as he forced himself to stand, "what the heck is your problem woman!" Ameno Uzume smirked as she waved the lunch bag in front of him. He knew that she was several steps away, but oh she felt much, much closer to him with his eyes locked on the lunch in her hands.

"Uh uh uh master!" She pointed at him with a wide smile on her face. Why did that sense of dread return all of a sudden? "If you want this lunch, then you'll have to dance with me! And, maybe if you dance good enough, I'll offer you a little something extra!" She added with a playful wink. Now, Zaku didn't know how to dance at all. Why would he, seeing as he never had a girlfriend before? He also never liked any of the girls during his years of attending school, so he never had a reason to ask one out to any of the school dances, let alone _attend_ any dance to start off with. And yet, for this lunch that she was offering to him...He would dance better than anyone on Nico Nico!

"Alright then Ameno Uzume...Show me your moves!"

And show him she did. His entire body began to burn a few minutes after the duo danced in what she called "free-form dance", which meant to simply dance without a care in the world for humiliation or public opinion. He was sure that he heard Rat Clan Koko snickering in the distance, but her humor didn't matter to him at that point. His lunch, as well as the fulfilled feeling of his stomach, was on the line! Then...The cultural dances came into play, and he truly began to feel the burn of his muscles at that point.

She first showed him traditional ceremonial dance, which was to be expected from the one who danced Amaterasu out of her cave, and found his body to be too stiff for some of the fluid motions she wanted him to perform with his arms. When she noticed that he couldn't be in synch with her movements, she moved on to belly dancing, which looked entrancing when she did it; however, he couldn't control how he push and pulled his stomach as easily as she could. Not no mention that he couldn't sway his hips like she could...

They performed several Indian dances, though whether she meant Native American from America, or from India he didn't really understand. There were plenty of historical facts she told him though, such as how rain dances were normally done to bring about specific weather manipulating Daemon to alter the weather in the area, which were quite interesting. It was around the time that she began to boogie to some sort of disco tune that Zaku felt his legs give way. He had lost his groove to the point of falling flat to the ground!

"Please!" Zaku coughed a few times as he looked up at Ameno Uzume's smiling form. She stood above him like the executioner to someone's death, and she held his stomach's very fate in her hands. Oh how cruel life could be... "I need to eat...before the bell rings!"

"But you couldn't dance with me all the way!" She bent down to his level, allowing for their eyes to meet much easier, and looked at him with a sad expression. That was never good. "I would like to dance with you more. I really would too! But with our time being so short...Could I become your Daemon?" Zaku's eyes widened at her question. It was so simple, yet quite difficult to comprehend at the same time. His stomach growled moments after she asked her question, causing him to close his eyes to ignore the hunger that demanded to be shut down soon.

"Think before you truly act!" Were the words that Pipe Fox shouted from behind. To be honest with himself though, Zaku barely considered them to be important at this point. As if he needed to be buttered up even further, she brought the lunch bag in front of his face, allowing him to see it with his very own eyes. He couldn't smell anything, but it looked to have something heavy on the bottom...Something very heavy!

"So, what do you say master?" Ameno Uzume brought her card in front of the bag. Its small, airborne counterpart winked at him, but that could have been the starvation playing a trick on him, which truly showed how hungry he was at that moment. Zaku wasted no time to grab the Divina card that dangled in front of his eyes, and felt his fingers poke upon the sharp, keen corners of the card. His blood triggered the final seal that laid dormant on all Daemon cards, binding her to his spirit until either he terminated their contract, or upon his death; however, that didn't matter, for she was now his official second Daemon. As she grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him off the ground for a hug, Zaku snatched the lunch out of her hands and turned around with a trail of drool escaping his mouth.

"Aha! The food is now mine!" He opened the bag, hoping to see great, tasty treats hidden within the brown bag. He expected many possible things to be in the brown mystery lunch. He didn't think that anything truly expensive or one of a kind would have been waiting for him in the paper bag. Heck, he could have seen take-out, and it would have been simply amazing to him at that point! But...But this?

"Do you like it master?" Ameno Uzume asked him with a cheery tone. Instead of replying, Zaku recalled back into her card, shocking Pipe Fox if the gasp he heard from his leading Daemon was correct, and released a scream that made his throat sore. Pipe Fox, instead of asking what was wrong, walked over to him and poked his head over the bag to see what was inside.

"..._Super Energy-Z_? _Rational Extreme Bars_? **_Adrenaline Chews_**? What kind of food is this?" The item called _Super Energy-Z_ was an energy drink, which shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, yet it was the fact that the can was one gallon's worth of liquid that worried him. He was sure that drinking such an amount was certainly not healthy for his body, let alone anyone's stomach. The _Rational Extreme Bars_ were military ration bars, which he guess wasn't exactly a bad thing, but would be bland to taste, and the _Adrenaline Chews_ were the equivalent gummy form of _Super Energy-Z_. That certainly meant that he wouldn't be eating any of this junk for sure!

Something struck the back of his head, causing Zaku to drop the paper bag on the ground out of shock. He turned to see the culprit, and found himself looking at a Taiyaki with its head cracked into smaller pieces. He saw a white blur duck down on the roof of the entrance, and figured that Rat Clan Koko was simply looking out for him. At least, until he heard her start laughing without restraint, which shot that idea fairly quick.

"Uh...master?" Zaku, after he picked up his pity lunch, turned to Pipe Fox, who was pointing down. His eyes followed the finger, and noticed that the area around the bag had begun to melt in a weird puddle of glowing green ooze which had not been there before. Rather than try to kick the ruined lunch off the roof, Zaku did what he felt was the best option considering the situation.

Run to class while eating the remains of the Taiyaki!

-Author Note-

Hello readers and followers! As usual, I don't own Ayakashi Ghost Guild, or any sort of references that find their way into this story. With that said, I apologize for this one being submitted late at night. I will say that I am quite happy with Zaku now obtaining a second Daemon, though it took trickery and desperation to make him claim her as his. Heck, I had fun having Zaku be silly for a little while, and the random references I made in this chapter made me chuckle as I wrote them. I already have the Daemon for the next chapter waiting on my Daemon list to be used, so I do hope people will like what I do with it next chapter. Either way, the next chapter will most likely be a short one, and I certainly can't wait to see where the Lunch Summon will take Zaku next time in this story. So, until next time readers, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Zaku found himself obtaining his very second Daemon, and he certainly didn't know how he felt about it so far. The way that he claimed her was through sheer desperation for food, which the Daemon in question failed to provide him with anything he could consume, but the binding of blood upon her card made the binding official in the eyes of the Guild. Yes, he could have fused or sold her back to them, but a voice in the back of his mind told Zaku that doing so would be cruel to do since she hadn't even shown him any other reasons to dismiss her from his services.

During the week that he had accepted Ameno Uzume as his second Daemon, he found himself participating in more investigations than he normally would accept. His daily minimum were two investigations, which meant that he would explore an area like a city block or an alley, and purify it; however, he had started performing five investigations a day upon her request to keep him active. If he was a better dancer, then she wouldn't have minded doing two investigations since she would have spent the remaining time dancing with her master; and yet, due to him being unable to dance as well as she had hoped, she wanted him to keep fit in the best manner she thought possible for him: Investigations.

Despite the fact that Zaku didn't initially enjoy working more, he started to find himself caring less for the extra strain as the week passed. He found himself enjoying seeing Ameno Uzume growing in terms of strength and her skill as a dancer improve with each confrontation from the wild Daemons, and the sight of seeing the Crystal Magatama, aka the food for Divina Daemon, actually granting power was something that he realized that he missed seeing. He missed seeing the progress of his time with his Daemon actually come into bloom, which led to him, at the end of the week, not only taking an extra investigation, making it six, but asked Ameno Uzume to teach him a bit more in terms of dancing.

He found himself having fun again, and he didn't want to lose that feeling anytime soon.

"I didn't get to really notice it last week," Ameno Uzume started off as she and Pipe Fox appeared by Zaku's side, "but this roof is big!" The Divina let out a small cheer as she jumped around without a care in the world. He could hear her mutter about practicing her more complicated dances here instead of at his house due to the open space the roof had, but he didn't particularly care about her at this moment. Zaku decided to sit down and eat his lunch, which was a normal lunch this time around, and quickly ate it before he would perform his free lunch summon. It seemed like the lunches he would get would either be a death sentence, poison, or a small, tasty snack that only satisfied him for the moment, instead of fueling him for the long run.

"So now that we're up to two members and have been participating in more investigations, will you be accepting just about any random Daemon that comes your way master?" Zaku turned to Pipe Fox, who looked at him with a curious gaze. The Daemon didn't look unhappy with the question, but it was quite unusual for his leading Daemon to ask such a thing considering it was an Agent's duty to not only collect Daemon, but to raise them to the point of being the best swords and shields an Agent can grab their hands on.

"Well, we'll eventually capture some of your future teammates Pipe Fox. That much I can promise you; however, we both know the truth." Zaku activated the talisman to claim his free lunch summon, and threw it to the ground. As the seal started to expand to its full length, he turned back to Pipe Fox and grinned. "I'll need to start off somewhere with some offensive and defensive Daemon before I can fully believe we'll be ready to actually fight on the field."

"Can't say I blame you..." Were the words Pipe Fox whispered as the seal released its pillar of light and quickly stopped glowing to reveal the Daemon that would service him today. She looked...plain, for lack of a better term. She had long blonde hair with a few red ribbons crossing each other on two of her bangs, wore a white dress that had a yellow piece of cloth to cover any cleavage she might have had to show, and wore white heels to match her dress. When he realized that she noticed him glancing at her appearance, she developed a cocky smile, which in a normal situation a girl would have glared and began shouting about not looking at her like a pervert.

Something bad was about to happen. Zaku just knew it would.

_"Oh, why should this time be different for such a perfect Daemon such as myself?~"_ Was this Daemon...singing? She began walking towards him with her hands grabbing a small, white bento box from what seemed to be nowhere; however, she paused to look around him. It was then that she noticed Ameno Uzume, who had stopped dancing to see who would appear from the seal, behind her, and Pipe Fox, who glared at her, right next to him. "Your miserable squad of Daemon has now been blessed by my presence human!~"

"Oh my!" Ameno Uzume shouted as she ran next to the white Daemon. "I can dance to your singing! We'll make-" At this point, when Ameno Uzume got within arms reach of the Daemon, a pair of white wings appeared, slapping her away with ease. As if to give Zaku an even bigger hint as to who she was, a small, yellow halo appeared above her head with a pair of small wings appearing where her ears should have been.

_"You dare to dirty me, White Angel, with your **filth!**~"_ The Daemon now known as White Angel screamed out with her right hand pointing directly at him. What had he done? _"You're lucky that master won't punish the likes of you for trying to dirty your newest leader.~"_

"Uh, excuse me?" White Angel turned to him with a curious, yet impatient look upon her face.

_"What is it master? I would like to punish this Daemon for you really quick.~"_ Yea...She wasn't going to stick along for much longer at the rate she was going.

"Well, you see, the thing is it's just that I already have a leader set for my team, and you're not taking that spot." White Angel looked shocked at the revelation. Was he really expected to just rearrange everything just for the newest Daemon, who just so happened to be the weakest on his team? It also didn't help that he was getting tired of her singing real quick, especially with the disapproving tone she used when speaking about him or the other Daemon on his team.

_"I take it that the sickly looking Pipe Fox is the leader then?~"_ It was then that she did something that Zaku didn't expect to happen. Not by a long shot did he expect it to occur. White Angel flew to Pipe Fox with her entire body glowing bright blue, signaling the activation of her skill, and stretched out her right hand in the form of a slap._ "Let me show you the error in terms of who is the _superior_ one master!~"_ When Zaku saw Pipe Fox sigh, he shouldn't have worried about what would occur between the new girl and his leader. He actually took the few seconds that would be used for worrying to grab the talisman that she came from, and found himself looking up right in time to see Pipe Fox's response.

He, instead of ducking or dodge the blow, grabbed her by the wrist with a red aura slowly creeping around his skin. White Angel didn't expect to be halted so easily, so it may have been to the few seconds she spent on being shocked that allowed for Pipe Fox to grab the lunch out of her left hand with ease, and quickly let go of her right one to follow-up with a kick to her stomach. Moments like these were quite rare for Zaku to see, as Pipe Fox barely did any sort of physical movement when the duo went investigating for Daemon to purify. Yes, he would be the distraction that would allow for Zaku to seal the target, but to actually throw a serious kick?

Before Zaku could think more about Pipe Fox, White Angel spun in the air, allowing herself to avoid hitting the ground, and flew in for another attack. Instead of watching a serious fight occur right before his eyes, Zaku channeled some of his spirit into the talisman, and watched as the normal blue array became a twisted grey that launched chains with clamps to the offending Daemon. Since she didn't expect it, White Angel didn't have a choice, let alone a chance to dodge the chains that now held her, and turned to Zaku with her eyes widened in fear.

_"**Master**, please don't send me back!~"_ Even in chains, White Angel didn't stop her singing. What would it have taken to stop that pesky habit, Zaku pondered for a moment before casting the thought aside. It didn't matter, since she wasn't going to be kept. Instead of replying to the angel, he sent another burst of spirit into the talisman, allowing it to pull her into the seal in a blur, making her go back to the Guild in seconds. Though the tension had left rather quickly, a wave of awkwardness came in its place, leaving for the trio to be unsure of what should be said next. Should it be words of caution, or perhaps a few sentences of pity and reinforcement of good things to come? Zaku didn't know, and turned to Ameno Uzume, who looked just as shocked as he must have, and yet, a small snicker made him turn around.

"Something funny Pipe Fox?" His leading Daemon nodded, and pointed at the bento box, which he had opened, and pulled his head away so he could snicker once again. Curious, he and Ameno Uzume walked over to the Daemon and took the lunch away, which allowed for Pipe Fox to laugh as loud as he wanted. The content of the box was mostly white rice that looked to be the dress of White Angel, leaving for a few strips of egg to act as her hair with two strands of what looked to be red licorice. Her face must have been a vanilla cookie with some frosting on it to make a small singing face with a black music note escaping its mouth. The area of the bento box that didn't make up her white dress or her head was filled with salmon that were separated by a small barrier to prevent the flavors from mixing.

All in all, the bento box was very...creative, for lack of a better word.

_"Aww, how cute!~"_ Ameno Uzume performed a quick melody to go along with her spin before taking the lunch from Zaku. She, surprisingly, didn't make the content of the bento spill, and ate the head of the lunch, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Hey, that's my lunch!"

"Like you'd really want to eat that lunch considering who gave it to you?"

"Well, duh!" Zaku responded with a grin. "But it is my lunch. So I get to say whether I want to eat it or not, and I say it is-"

"All done!" Zaku and Pipe Fox, who were looking at each other for a few moments, turned to see Ameno Uzume with an empty bento in her hands, yet that wasn't all that they saw. She also had rice and frosting covering her lips, making her lips look like a strip of sushi with sesame seeds decorating them. It wasn't long before the two of them laughed at the sight in unison, making Ameno Uzume shout at them before going in for the attack. The duo dodged, due to them working together so long on the field, and unknowingly started a war between them and the Divina dancer of who could survive the wrath of Ameno Uzume.

Suddenly, just like that, White Angel's presence was forgotten, and all was right in the world once again.

-Author Note-

I don't own Ayakashi Ghost Guild, or any sort of references that find their way in here. I do own the original characters though, but that isn't important. I apologize for not posting yesterday, as I was recovering from hosting a fourth of July event that lasted til around midnight, excluding the follow-up time to clean up the messes. I was very fortunate to have my girlfriend help me through the night, or else I would have been up for much longer than I would have liked cleaning. With that said, lets now get to the important stuff.

The next few chapters will be a bit longer in length than I would traditionally like for a humor/adventure story to be, yet it'll be necessary in order to get out all of the details that are to come for Zaku and his team of two Daemon. There are still plenty of open spots on his team for Daemon to fill, so I'm kinda excited to see what Daemon will claim the void spots as theirs over time. Also, now that I think about it, would you readers like for me to post links on my page to the Daemons that appear in this story? If so, let me know in a review, and I'll be sure to post the links soon!

Speaking of the story, my girlfriend and I are bouncing major ideas in terms of specific events, new characters, and possibly a novelization of an actual Ayakashi Ghost Guild event for Zaku to take place in. She is also the one to not only draw the chibi Pipe Fox as my story cover, but is drawing other pieces of Ayakashi art on the Facebook page, as well as her Deviantart page, which may or may not be used in the future for alternative covers. Either way, I do hope to get some input from you readers soon, and hope you all are enjoying this story. So, until next time, stay golden!

Kazikamikaze24


End file.
